Excalibur
by President Coriolanus Snow
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild doesn't know where she belongs. Will her friends guide her to her destiny, searching for love and peace, or was the answer in front of her the whole time? JacexClary Pairing.
1. Preface

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about this being so short, It's the preface. I've written the first chapter and will surely update in a few minutes. Please enjoy! :D**_****

Preface

My name is Clarissa Fairchild. I'm currently eighteen, and living a complicated life. I believe in god. I believe in Myths. I believe in fairy tales. And I believe in true love. I have yet to find my other half in this planet My life is on the precarious edge of life and death. It isn't simple, in any possible way.  
But what can I say, I just don't do simple.

And I have yet to find where I belong.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I hadn't asked for this life, it was my birthright, the reason of my existence. I guess a summary is in order here. Ever since I had turned the age of 4, I was constantly being reminded of the life I had been born into. My mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, had given birth to me at the young age of 23. But it was not unusual to be settled down this early, in my world.

We aren't expected to live for too long. You see, we are a breed called Shadowhunters. We try and dedicate our lives to ridding the world of demons. You can say that we are half angel, a breed unknown to the mundane world. We are bound to the Law of Accords, which also state the importance of us having ties with the Downworld. It isn't quite bad, if you ask me. It's just the knowledge that your loved ones may never make it back home after battle.

* * *

"Simon!' My best girl friend of 17 years, Isabelle Lightwood squealed.

"Yes, M'Lady?" Replied my other scrawny, dorky best friend with a nerdy grin.

I rolled my eyes at them as Izzy went over to him and they started their creepy flirting. You see, we all thought that Isabelle and Simon would be absolutely perfect for each other, If they just found the guts to ask each other out.  
I giggled at Simon's failed attempts to flirt seductively, as I made my way to Sit between Alec and Jace on the couch. Alex was currently snuggling into Magnus, his boyfriend. I adored their relationship. Magnus was the flamboyant type of guy, while Alec was the type of broody, quiet person. I lived Magnus for bringing Alec out of his shell.

"Yo, Lightwood. What you up to?" I turned to the only available person in the room.

"Clary, I swear if I have to listen to Simon and Isabelle for any time longer, I will puke all over you." He replied, faking sickness.

"We don't want that, do we? Let's get out of here. Come on." I held out my hand for him, standing up.

"Sounds good. Taki's?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Taki's" I smile.

* * *

It wasn't a long way to Taki's, but with our Shadowhunter speed, we had reached in just about five minutes.

Yes, Shadowhunters.

Izzy, Alec, Jace and I are all Shadowhunters. Our parents had been extremely close friends ever since Shadowhunter training, when they lived in the Shadowhunter hometown, Idris. So obviously, It was only natural that their children be inseperable.

Our friendship was beautiful and we were the closest of friends till the age of 7. Not that we aren't now, but when I was 7 years old, our next door neighbour had shifted out of her apartment, and Simon had moved in there with his family.

He had bonded well with our group over that summer, and us 5 were the best of friends ever since.

Last summer, when we had gone to Idris for our vacation, with simon, of course. (Simon knew everything there was about our world) We had gone for a crazy party at a warlock's place. *Cue introduction of Magnus.*

This party had Simon changed into rat, and kidnapped (Or Ratnapped?) by the Vampires at the party.

The battle of Vampires against Shadowhunters was an intense, neck-to-neck one, until the Werewolfes showed up.

Turns out, simon had bitten a vampire while still in his rat form. Slowly, the change started and he had turned into a Vampire himself.

How can he walk in daylight, you ask?

Well, he had had an unexpectedly bad day when he had come over to the Institute, which was kept by Maryse and Robert Lightwood. His untimely need for blood had turned into one of the best things that could have happened to him. He had bitten Jace by mistake, which led to his unusual powers.

Before long, the group saw Magnus and Alec getting closer to each other, and before they knew it, their suspicions of Alec being gay were confirmed. Not that they loved him any less.


	3. Chapter 2

**Exaclibur**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It turned out to be a peaceful trip to Taki's. Jace and I shared the occasional insults and jokes at each other's expense. Not in the offensive way, of course.

You see, we are a close knit group. We grew up together. Our parents grew up together. We were like family. Of course, except for the romantically involved. That would be creepy. And incestuous.

When we had reached Taki's, I walked past the demon-human that sat outside, like a security guard, with a small nod of my head in acknowledgement. Before I could push open the doors to the restaurant which had become a hang out of sorts for the young group of Shadowhunters and downworlders, I saw a hand beat me to it. Jace held open the door with a cheeky flourish. I couldn't help but notice how gentalmanly the gesture was.

_Not_ something he would normally do.  
Well, don't get me wrong. Jace was sweet to the people he cared about. He jut didn't show it when it didn't matter. I walked in, with the said Shadowhunter hot on my heels.

The more I looked at him, the more I noticed. For the first time, I noticed how his eyes were just a shade or two off his hair color. And it went perfectly, _beautifully_. For the first time, I noticed his high cheekbones, and his proportionate nose. I noticed the way he sun glinted off his hair every time he moved. I noticed how his eyes ended onto beautifully long eye lashes, which any girl would kill for.  
I had to stop.  
I was getting creepy. Creepy and infatuated.

In an instant, we were seated at our usual booth, only this time, there was a lot of empty space, caused by the lack of people.

I turned my head around as I heard the soft clang of the bells at the door hitting together, indicating someone's entrance into the diner.  
I craned my neck around to catch a glimpse of whoever had just entered.  
There stood, in all her glory, whatever little that may be, a petite little girl, about an inch or two taller than me, with straight, flowy brown hair with beautiful blonde highlights. The girl had captivating grey eyes, that looked like they held a secret only she could know. The girl had distinctly Asian eyes, which, on her slightly tan face, complemented her amazingly well. I was jealous for a while before I noticed who she was.  
_  
__Aline Penhallow._

Sure, girls would be jealous of her looks. But one they didn't need to worry about was her bitchy personality she was one of the most stuck-up snobs I had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

Another reason I hated her was because of the immense heart break she had caused to none other than Jace. He had loved her with all his heart. You wouldn't blame him, seeing as she was the perfect little girlfriend wanting could ask for. Of course, everyone _but_ Jace could see through her Ms. I-Love-Everyone-and-Everything-come-blow-me facade.  
They had been together for nearly two years, when Jace had caught her cheating on him with one of regular downworlders at Hunter's Moon.  
Of course, he had been a mess when he returned. He passed through all the stages of heartbreak.

Denial. He had walked further into the club to see if his love had betrayed him in actuality, or if it was just a trick of the eyes. He obviously had not believed his eyes at first, intent on believing that it wasn't his girlfriend, and just a girl who looked startlingly like her.

Anger. He had stormed out the bar in rage, knocking down whoever and whatever had been in his way. He had never in any lifetime expected Aline to be such a cheating whore. He power walked his way back to the institute, where everyone was gathered for the evening.

And lastly, Sorrow. For the next few weeks, Jace had become a blubbering mess. He wouldn't talk to anyone, he wouldn't eat much of anything, and he wouldn't get out of his room.

The weeks slowly passed, none of what his best friends had said to cheer him up had worked, so he was forced to get back on his own. Week after week, he became himself, slowly leaving the Alina chapter of his life behind.

Clearly not forever, because now I saw Aline walk over to our booth with a small smile playing on her lips. As if on cue, Jace looked up and his face, too, was graced with a smile.  
I glared at the girl, _who was she_ to ruin One of my best friends life, and then walk towards him with no care in the world.  
I would've got up and slapped her across the face, if it wasn't for Jace's reaction. He was smiling. _He was smiling.__  
_  
I shot him an outraged and confused look, to which he only shrugged.

How could he _shrug?_ He knows as well as I do that said girl had had a hand around his heart, torn it out of his chest, and stomped all over it in her slutty high heels. How could he be so collected and calm about her being two meters away?

Aline had walked over to our booth, and sat down next to Jace, as if she had never wronged him in her life. And he didn't hesitate to put his arm around her shoulder, as if he hasn't been a heart broken mess for weeks, after she had been the slut she is.

By now, I was hysterical with anger.  
Did he expect that she would say a few sweet words and get him to forgive her for her whore-ish ways?

He may, but I sure as hell wasn't.

Jace sent me a pleading look by his eyes. He looked desperate. As if my opinion really mattered to him. He would do what he thought was right. Just like he always did. Without a glance rear to him.

Seeing his desperation, I decided to hear him out and then bitch slap the hell out of the tramp.

"Clary, I have something to tell you."

"Clearly." I snapped. I could feel the anger rolling off me in waves.

Calm down Clary. This has nothing to do with you. Jace will realise his mistake. _Again._ And this time it would be all him. _His_ decision.  
Clearly my inner rantings held no avail, as I felt my rage ebb bake into my, once I saw _Aline's_ face.

"Look, Clary. I know what this looks like-

"Oh, really? Because to me, it looks like you've let this Harlot back into your life to trample your heart again, as if she never did in the first place." My voice going higher with every word.

"Listen Clare," something inside me tightened at his use of the nickname "I know what you think. But Aline here explained everything to me, she was drunk that evening. She didn't know what she was doing. If she was in her right mind I bet she would never have done anything like it."

_Sure she wouldn't._

I shot him a skeptical look, and her a death glare.

"Besides, everyone deserves a second chance." Muttered none thee than the Bitch Queen herself.

"So, what? You guys are back together now?" I glared accusingly at Jace.

He mutterd something unintelligible, which I decidedly took as a yes.  
My blood boils. How is he stupid enough to take her back?

Suddenly, my phone starts blaring out, indicating I have a call.  
With one more glare at She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, I flip open my phone and press the answer button.

"Hello?"  
"Clary, thank god. Listen to me carefully." Screamed a frantic Isabelle on the other end of the receiver.

"Izzy, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Clary, just hurry up please, we need help, we were walking down to Taki's to catch up with you guys, and..Oh my god- Alec-Stop!"

Then the line went dead.

I looked up frantically to alert Aline and Jace about the call.

Aline, well because, she _is_ a Shadowhunter too. She could help, if anyone was in trouble.  
I look up, only to find them locked in a passionate embrace. Something inside deflates, but I don't know what.

"Jace, Aline, would you quit it? There's a problem." I snap.

They look up at me lazily, till they notice my expression.

"What happened?" Asks Jace.  
"I don't know exactly. But Izzy called. She said there's some kind of emergency, but couldn't complete what she was going to say. The line went dead."

"Let's go, then" says Jace, standing up.  
He slides out of he booth with Aline following him. He takes her hand in his, and for some reason, unknown, I scowl at the action.  
Of course, Jace notices.  
He whispers to me, as we are heading out, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were jealous. " he smirks.

I just shake my head at him and continue walking in front of the couple.

Because maybe, just maybe, he hit the bulls eye.


End file.
